


Story Swap

by perfect_forgery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, SuperCorp, but they are there, ships are mostly background, story swap, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Kara Zorel is the FlashBarry Snow is Superboythis is the story of how both ended up where they are: two young heroes, fighting the good fight... with Kara trapped on Barry's Earth and no way of getting home





	Story Swap

My name is Kara Zorel and I am the fastest woman alive. To the outside world I'm an ordinary forensic scientist but secretly, I work with my friends at star labs to fight crime and stop other metahumans like me. I am the Flash. 

My friends, the greatest team i could’ve asked for in this job. There’s Winn Schott, the boy with the toys. He moonlights as the hero Vibe, using waves and portals to help people in whatever way he can. Then, there’s Alex Danvers. Alex is like a sister to me but recently she has been showing signs of the metahuman ice powers we had all feared she would get, then we have Lena Luthor. I’ve had a crush on her since we were kids, she has always been the light of my life but we only grew closer as i was adopted by her mother Lillian after my father died and my mother was sent to jail for her murder. We also have Lena’s half-brother James Olsen. He’s such a great guy, a real speed junkie but he really helps out around here.

But i bet you’re wondering how we got here, well then let me tell you the story of Team Flash. To do that i need to start at the beginning:

My story is pretty simple, i have spent my entire life running… usually from bullies. Most of the time i escaped, sometimes i did not…

14 years ago

“Tell me what happened” the soft voice of Alura Zorel asked as she cleaned a small cut on my face  
“They were picking on kids, it wasn't right” i said  
“I know sweetheart”  
“I guess i just wasn't fast enough”  
“Listen to me” my mother said as she took my hand “you have such a good heart Kara, and it is better to have a good heart than fast legs”

The sound of the door opening broke the moment as my Father entered.

“Kara got into a fight”  
“Oh yeah?” my father said as he came into the room  
“And she won”  
“Way to go, slugger” dad said with a proud look on his face earning a stern look from mom “oh yeah and… uh… no more fighting”

They looked so happy together exchanging a quick kiss and a heartfelt smile. We had been such a happy family, no fights, no arguments, no pain… just a home full of love. But then everything changed that night.

It had been late when i woke up to a sudden crash. The neighborhood had always been so quiet and things like this were uncommon. I remember going down the stairs to investigate the sound and i instead found something impossible. I could hear my father screaming and when i looked i saw him surrounded by a whirlwind of red and yellow lightning.

“Dad!” i screamed but my voice was drowned out by the tornado of electricity. I heard my mother run up behind me, yelling back before taking me by the shoulders and telling me to run. A split second later was silence. I felt the damp tarmac underneath my feet. I was alone in the road, barefoot and afraid. I called out for my mother but i got no reply. I called out for my father but i got no reply. I called out, hoping to get anyone’s attention… but i got no reply. I began to sprint home, making sharp turns and ignoring the numb pain in my freezing cold feet.

The beginning

I was late. Darting through the sea of people on their daily commute i finally got to the crime scene. I saw Lillian, her partner Jeremiah, and the chief of police Lucy Lane all looking at the crime scene.

Lillian was speaking to Lane “teller IDed the shooter as Vartox Yeoman, he took out the security cameras, robbed the bank and killed the security guard over there. I already have people looking into any Yeoman associates”  
“Has CSI been over it?”   
“No, not yet”  
“Where’s Zorel?” Lane asked as i quickly darted over  
“I am so sorry i’m late Captain Lane”  
“What is it this time, forget to set your alarm? What is your excuse this time and may i remind you that last time you said you had car trouble, want to know why that was memorable?”  
“I don't own a car”  
“She was running an errand for me” Lillian chipped in “Kara, did you get me what i asked for?”  
“Uh… yeah, yeah i did it’s…” i reached into my pocket and pulled out the first thing my hand touched “right here”

I looked to see that i had pulled out a large, half-eaten bar of chocolate that i had grabbed for my breakfast. Lillian took it with a stern look as i stepped over to the crime scene and began my analysis.

When i do my thing, it just feels right. All of the shapes and images convey vital details, no matter how small they are. I took in the tire tracks first. “Getaway vehicle was mustang shelby GT500, they have an extra wide back tire specific to that model, 12 inches with an asymmetrical tread…. And something else” i told the detectives as i noticed a dark patch in the markings. I jumped up and took a pen from Jeremiah’s pocket, using it to collect some of the substance, i quickly relayed the information back again “fecal excrement, animal i would guess”  
“My wife gave me that pen, before she died”  
“Sorry” i said as i bagged the evidence

A short while later i was back at the CSI lab, running evidence through the basic process.

“Okay then, i am ready to see this atom smasher… smashing” the familiar voice of Lena Luthor chimed through the room  
“There was a shooting today. Your mom needs me to run some evidence, i don't know if we can make it to STAR Labs today” i said  
“What! But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream! Your sad little nerdy dream, and i had to cancel a date for this” Lena said, snatching a potsticker from my lunch  
“Hey, hands of my food. Unbelieveable.”  
“I am stress eating over my dissertation today. Jitters started selling cronuts and i ate two today. Soon i’ll be more muffin-top than woman”  
“You look gorgeous, as always” i grinned, quickly looking away after realising what i said. I quickly looked for a change of subject.  
“J’onn Jon’zz’ work on quantum theory is lightyears ahead of anything at any other company”  
“You are doing that thing where you’re not speaking english” Lena said sarcastically  
“Okay, so just imagine a dot. That dot is everything the human race has ever learnt”  
“Does that include kale?” she said with a sarcastic smile, she knew she was bringing up my worst enemy. I ignored her.  
“Now imagine a circle around that dot, like it's a spec in the middle of a plate. That circle is everything that could be discovered from the particle accelerator. It will literally change the way we think about everything”  
“Kara, you really need to get yourself a boyfriend”  
“Hey, leave her alone, she’s working” Lillian said as she entered the lab  
“Hey mom” Lena grinned “oh look, your test thing is done”   
I say the pop up appear on the monitor next to us  
“Yeah” i walked over “Lillian, i think that Yeoman is hiding out on a farm. The fecal matter i found on the street was cow manure that showed traces of an antibiotic that is only used on four farms in the area. I printed out the addresses so just see which one has a sweet shelby outside.”  
“Well mom, seeing as Kara solved your poop problem, how about you let her go with me to STAR labs tonight”  
“Fine, go” 

Lena and i shared a look of pure joy as we ran for the door.

Three hours later i was back at the CSI lab, looking over something new. Stepping in i saw that the skylight had been left open, flooding the room as a torrential downpour had began. It was then that i heard a critical alert booming from my computer.

“We have word that the storm may have caused damage to the particle accelerator's primary cooling system. Experts are trying to shut it down but th-” the power cut off

I looked out of my window just in time to see a devastating explosion at STAR Labs. a shockwave boomed out. I ran over to the skylight chain and began trying to pull it shut but i was too late. A bolt of lightning struck through the glass, knocking me back into a rack of chemicals. That was the day everything began. That crash sent me into a nine month coma and somehow began all of this.

I remember the day i woke up…

Ro ma ma ma

The opening to Lady GaGa’s pokerface boomed out as i slowly began to regain consciousness.

“What are you doing?” a stern female voice said  
“She likes this song” a man said  
“How could you possibly know that?”  
“I checked her facebook page, i mean she can hear everything, right?”  
“Auditory functionality is the last thing to degenerate”

Footsteps indicated that both people had walked away. It was then that i snapped back to reality, quickly sitting bolt-upright.

“She’s up!” the woman said   
“Dr. Jon’zz get down to the cortex” the man said into a comm  
“Where am i?” i asked

The woman started doing basic medical checks but i was to shocked to listen. I began to move but i was quickly stopped.

“Woah, hey. It's okay, you're at STAR Labs”  
“STAR Labs? Who are you”  
“I'm Winslow Schott, Winn is fine, that's Alex- doctor Danvers”  
“I need you to urinate in this cup”  
“Woah, maybe a little forward there Alex”  
“Okay what is happening?” i said getting out of the bed  
“You got struck by lightning dude” Winn said

I turned around and saw myself in a monitor. I was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a bra, leaving my body on display. I took it all in and was confused to see i was in much better shape than before.

“Lightning… gave me abs?”

 

That day changed my life. I suddenly got incredible powers, i healed quicker, i could move faster than the speed of sound. It turns out that i wasn't the only one to get powers that night, criminals all over the city popped up with impossible abilities just like me. Now i fight them, i use my powers to keep central city safe and stop other metahumans like me. People have come and gone from the team but we have never stopped doing well. Now, we face a new enemy: Zoom. Winn thinks he may have built a device that can get me up to Zoom’s speed but there is only one way to find out. Time for a test run!

Zipping down the streets at breakneck speeds, i have never felt more alive. My vision blurs for a moment before i see a skyscraper in front of me, a man falling out of a window.


End file.
